Torn
by Sarah2586
Summary: Draco and Harry have been enemies for 6 years and no one thought that there hate for one another could get any worse, that is until a girl comes into there life. She soon discovers that she must choose one of them, who will she choose?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey people, this is my second story,my first one wasn't working out so I decided to write another story hope it's good. I'm not going to tell you not to write any bad reviews because, I believe that bad reviews makes me write better, but please try to write good ones thanks! Also I'm looking for someone to look over my chapters before I post any help would be great. So enjoy ^-^  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Harry Potter :(   
  
Summary: Draco and Harry have been enemies for 6 years and no one thought that there hate for one another could get any worse, that is until a girl comes into there life. She soon discovers that she must choose one of them, who will she choose?   
  
  
Torn.  
Chapter 1: 9 ¾  
  
Draco followed close behind his mother and father as they made their way over to the 'Hogwarts Express'. Draco had noticed they hadn't spoken to him since that horrible day two weeks ago and he knew the reason.   
  
There was only two weeks until school started back up again, and Draco could have been any happier, Draco was getting top marks in school and he was sure that he was going to get the perfect position that he had been dyeing to have since he first got to Hogwarts. That was until Monday morning, while the Malfoy's were eating their breakfast, when a post was delivered to Lucius Malfoy, informing him that Draco hadn't gotten the perfect position at Hogwarts. The worst part of it was Draco's father insisted that he rub it in Draco's face, then completely ignored Draco for the rest of the summer. Even his own mother wouldn't talk to him and she was the type to never get mad at him, but of course Draco knew that his father had brain washed his mother into hating him. The only thing that scared Draco about not getting the perfect position, other then his father's reaction, was that he didn't know who was more disappointed about not getting the position, his father or himself, like his father always said "A true Malfoy ALWAYS gets what he wants, and will do ANYTHING to get it, if not then that person isn't a true Malfoy'  
  
Draco was snapped out of his thoughts when he herd the roar of the train, indicating that they were there. Draco sighed and put down his trunk, he looked around at his other school mates 'There all so happy' he thought to himself 'Wish I could get the same kind of love' He snapped out of it and turned around to face his parents.  
  
"Well, good-bye Mother and Father."  
"Oh good-bye my little sweetpea." His mother replied, who went to hug Draco but, was stopped by Lucius hand.  
  
"Come dear, we're leaving." Lucius yelled.  
  
With that, Draco's parents turned and walked away, his mother turned once more and gave a small wave, Draco smiled and turned around just in time as Pansy jumped into Draco's arms. He grunted up her weight as she started to kiss him.   
  
Draco and Pansy were of course an off and on again couple, every time they broke up Draco hoped that she would move on, but she never did, she always crawled back to Draco.   
  
"I missed you Draco," she kissed his again,"Did you miss me?"  
  
Draco grunted again and dropped Pansy."Yeah."   
  
"I knew you would, so Draco are you Hogwarts new Perfect?" She asked, while trying to look for his badge. Draco grabbed her arms and threw them back at her sides.  
  
"Oh Draco, I love it when you get angry, it turns me on."  
"Anything that is rich and moving turns you on Pansy." Draco snapped.  
"Why are acting like a little bitch all of a sudden? Is the thought of being a perfect making you mad?"  
"No you asking about is making me mad, and for you info. No I didn't get the perfect position."  
  
Pansy stayed silent for a minute before speaking again.  
  
"I'm sorry about not getting the perfect position."  
  
"Yeah I bet you are Pansy, I really think you are." He said coldly  
  
"I truly mean it, and if there's ANYTHING I can do don't be afraid to ask." She replied as she took his hand and raise it to her chest and began to move his hand around. Draco snapped out of his trance and snapped his hand out of her hand.  
  
"No thanks Pansy, I prefer you not to do anything for me."  
  
"Fine be that way Draco, but you know you want me." She snapped and walked away.  
  
Draco turned the other way and made his way back to his trunk. He bent down to pick it up, when someone tapped on his shoulder. He stood up and sighed.  
  
"Look Pansy, I don't want you, I don't even like you, so could you just-" Draco turned around to face the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had the most wonderful hair he had ever seen, and those eyes.  
  
"Sorry to bug you but, I'm new here and I don't know anyone here, if it's not to much trouble could you help me out?"  
  
Draco was still in his trance when she started to talk.  
  
"Yeah sure," He smiled," I'm Draco Malfoy." He put out his hand.  
  
She laughed."Hi, I'm Isabel Frankson, nice to meet you Draco." she took his hand and shook it.  
  
'Her hands are so soft' he thought.  
  
She laughed again. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, okay umm." He picked up her trunk and took it over to the train.  
  
"So your new here?" He said as he made his way over to his trunk.  
"Yeah, I just moved to London a month ago with my mom and long and behold I get accepted to Hogwarts, okay I only got accepted because my mom is the new Defense against the Dark arts teacher."  
  
"Really? Well hope she lasts more then a year."  
  
She stopped and stared at him."Why? Does the teachers get fired after a year?" She asked with concern.  
"No, just every year the teacher leaves for some reason."  
"I assure you, she won't leave after a year."  
  
Draco looked back up at Isabel and he could see the concern on her face.  
  
"I hope she stays more then a year."   
"Why? You don't even know her."  
"I meant that because of you."  
  
Isabel started to turn red.  
  
"Umm, I think I'll go find a seat, thanks a lot Draco, bye."  
  
"Wait," He grabbed her arm," Why don't you sit with me?"  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea, I mean your girlfriend keeps looking at us."  
  
Draco looked over at Pansy, who was staring at them.  
"Oh she's not my girlfriend."  
  
"When I saw you two together you sure looked like you two were involved."  
  
"No, she's just has a crush on me."  
  
"Oh I see, well I still don't think it's a good idea, maybe I'll see you at school."  
  
"Please wait." He said, but she had already started to walk away.  
  
Draco sighed and started to walk towards the train, Pansy was still staring, only this time she had a smile on her face. Draco glared at her and entered the train.  
  
'She will be mine, oh yes she will be mine  
  
  
A/N: How was it? Sorry if it was short, but the next chapter will be longer. Plus, I'm sorry if the grammar is bad, I told you I need a editor. Please review thanks! 


	2. Meeting the boy who lived

A/N: Hey people, well finally I got reviews! Before I go on notice at the bottom of the first chapter I said I needed a editor and if you read the first chapter you'll see why, so please will someone help me with editing?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Harry Potter :(  
Summary: Draco and Harry have been enemies for 6 years and no one thought that there hate for one another could get any worse, that is until a girl comes into there life. She soon discovers that she must choose one of them, who will she choose?  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting the boy who lived.  
  
Isabel looked over at Pansy, she had been staring at them since they began talking.  
'She looks so evil, so why is she his girlfriend?' She thought to herself.  
Isabel couldn't stand this anymore, she turned and began walking away, that was until she herd him telling her to stay. For a second Isabel considered staying but the voice in her head told her to keep walking, which she did. She turned once more before entering the train, she could just make that Draco was glaring at Pansy, which made Isabel smile.  
  
Once she got to the top of the stairs on the train she started to realize that she didn't know anyone, so who was she going to sit with? She had considered going back to Draco, but again something stopped her and she began walking again, she watched as people started to make there way into the compartments,and wished she could just go back home, that was until she got to the last compartment and knock. She stood there for a second but, no one answered, she knocked again and put her ear to the door and listened in when all of a sudden the door opened and Isabel fell in, when they finally hit the ground Isabel realized that she had landed on top of someone, she looked down at the guy, his glass were broken, but he was fine enough to open his eyes and look at her.  
"Hi" he spoke. "Hi" Isabel replied. "If you don't mind, could you possibly get off of me?" "Oh yeah, sorry."  
  
Isabel lifted herself off him and sat up on the seat. She could feel herself turning red, she couldn't even bare to look at him after she sat up. After a few minutes he finally spoke.  
"Are you all right?" He asked. "Yeah, umm, sorry about falling on top of you it's just the door opened and I didn't have time to grab on to something, other then you."  
He laughed. Isabel looked up and looked into his eyes.  
'Wow,' she thought to herself ' Those are the most greenest eyes I've ever seen.' "I hope you don't mind that I sit here, just that every other place is taken." "It's fine with me , I mean my friends Ron and Hermione have gone off to spend some "Alone time" so I'm alone."  
(A/N: We all knew that it was Harry she fell on.)  
She smiled again, she was still too embarrassed to talk so she just sat there. The next hour passed too slowly for Isabel's approval, finally the witch with the snacks knocked on the door. He got up and went to the door.  
"Why hello there, anything from the trolley? She asked.  
Isabel looked at Harry (A/N: I'm getting sick of calling Harry "Him") then at the witch.  
"No thanks, my mom forgot to give me money."  
Harry looked over at Isabel and then turned to face the Witch, he searched his pockets and pulled out some money out and handed it over to the witch, she smiled and passed over the snacks to Harry.  
"Here," Harry offered and passed a chocolate frog to Isabel," Go on take it, I know you hungry" "Thanks," She took it from his hand "You didn't have to buy me anything."  
Harry looked at her again and smiled, then he made his way over to the seat beside her.  
"Don't worry about it..., you know I still don't know you name." "Oh sorry my names Isabel Frankson and your is?" "Harry Potter." "Really? Your Harry Potter? Wow what are the odds of falling on to you?"   
They both laughed and looked into each other's eyes. Isabel could feel his eyes searching her mind for something, so she coughed and looked the other way.  
"Sorry about that, so Isabel what brings you to Hogwarts?"  
"Oh right, well my mom started teaching school after to leaving Hogwarts, she learned a lot of things of the past 16 years, finally she graduated a year ago and would you know it Dumbledore offered her a job at Hogwarts, so we moved to London and now I'm going to Hogwarts."  
"So she's a teacher here, what is she going to teach?" Harry already knew the answer but, he loved to hear her talk.  
" Well my mom is teaching Defense against the dark Arts." "Then I'm sure that this year is going to be fun." "Yes it should be, plus I'm sure she is going to stay more then one year." "I never said that she wasn't" "Oh I know, just this guy I met today kept telling me that she'll only last a year." "Well I think she'll last more then a year. By chance who said this?" "Some guy named Draco Malfoy." "Malfoy!!" "I'm guessing you know him and by the sound of it you don't have a good relationship (friendship)" "With Malfoy? Hell no, the guy is a walking devil just he isn't red." "He didn't seem all that bad when he helped me this morning." "Yeah but he's always nice to girls that he likes."   
Isabel gulped "He likes me?" "Oh you didn't know, sorry"   
"It's okay, so Harry do you like anyone at the moment." "Well there is this one girl but, she doesn't return her feelings towards me." "I can't see why she doesn't, you are nice and cute." Isabel stopped dead, she had just realized what she said, she looked over at Harry who was just smiling. They talked for the rest of the train ride not speaking a word about who they had feeling for other people.   
When the train came to a stop Isabel and Harry sat up and made there way to the door, Harry held the door opened for Isabel, she smiled and made her way out. After making there way though the crowd and the odd looks from the other people they finally were outside.  
"Isabel why don't you head up to the castle and I'll meet up with you later."  
"Okay sure Harry."  
Isabel watched Harry walk away into the crowd of people, she smiled and turned and made her way over to the carriages. She stopped half way there when she felt someone was following her, she quickly turned and was 4 inches away from Draco, who at that moment ran and grabbed her hand and pulled her into one of the carriages. Isabel however didn't stop Draco from doing this, actually she kind a liked it. Once they were in the carriage it started to move, they sat there just staring at each other till Draco moved in and kissed her.  
  
A/N: Sorry guys about all the chatting but, I just wanted this chapter to be about Isabel meeting Harry and how they get along so well. The next chapter will hopefully have more to do with the relationships and not about the talking. Also again I need an editor, so if your welling to help, then please write me it would mean so much. Thanks! Oh and sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the first, I just had writers block and this was the best I could think of. My next chapter should be better I hope. 


End file.
